1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a block assembly of pocketed coil springs for use in a cushion, mattress or other article.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Assemblies of pocketed springs have been used to advantage for a number of years. The springs may be manufactured in strips which comprise the individual rows of coils in a mattress construction. These strips may be assembled in a nested configuration as disclosed by Edward E. Woller in U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,429.
If a square array of pocketed coil springs is desired, a construction as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,984 may be utilized. This patent is incorporated by reference herein. It discloses an arrangement of thermally welded pocketed coils wherein adjacent strips are connected to each other at every other seam between the coils.